S W E E P I N G
by Vibergt
Summary: Haruno Sakura seorang mahasisiwi semester 3 jurusan farmasi di UK. Ia kerja sambilan menjadi pengemudi TAON yaitu Taksi Online. Apa yang terjadi ketika sweeping yang diadakan para sopir angkot mendadak saat Sakura bersama penumpang yang katanya Uchiha Sasuke seniornya di kampus?


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishomoto**

 **Story Vibergt**

 **Warning : AU, typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah, khususnya bagi seorang gadis bersurai merah muda. Ia Haruno Sakura, seorang mahasiswi semester 3 jurusan farmasi di Universitas Konoha. Sakura tinggal berdua dengan teman se-kamarnya Yamanaka Ino. Mereka berdua tinggal di kos-kosan karena posisi kos-kosan yang ditinggalinya dekat dengan Universitas Konoha. Baik orangtua Sakura dan Ino pun setuju. Menurut orangtua mereka, anak gadisnya dapat belajar untuk mandiri.

Walaupun Ino dan Sakura masih di biayai oleh kedua orangtuanya, Ino dan Sakura melakukan kerja sambilan. Dimana Ino membuat akun olshop di instagram dengan menjual alat kosmetik dan pakaian yang terkenal dan kekinian di kalangan remaja dengan username @barbieshopnotshopee. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Ino, Sakura juga memanfaatkan teknologi sekarang ditambah dengan hadiah ulang tahunnya. Yap! Mobil, selain atas hadiah ulang tahun untuk Sakura, orangtuanya bermaksud memberikan Sakura penghargaan karena memiliki nilai yang tinggi saat ujian.

Sakura adalah seorang pengemudi TAON yaitu Taksi Online, walaupun biasanya sopir TAON alias taksi online adalah pria. Sakura tidak keberatan dan tidak malu menjadi seorang supir TAON, menurutnya pekerjaan itu sangat cocok untuk dijadikan pekerjaan sambilan. Dan lagi, Sakura gampang mengatur atau menyesuaikan jadwal kuliahnya dengan jadwal TAON-nya.

Biasanya Ino menasihati Sakura agar berhenti menjadi supir taksi online. Resikonya berbahaya, karena biasanya para supir pangkalan seperti angkot dan ojek. Biasanya mengadakan sweeping tiba-tiba, supir angkot memberhentikan mobil TAON untuk menurunkan penumpangnya. Menurut supir angkot maupun ojek, supir taksi dan ojek online telah mengurangi penumpangnya. Tapi Sakura sudah terlanjur PW alias Posisi Wenak, jadi ia masih memantapkan dirinya di TAON.

Hari ini Sakura masuk kuliah jam 1, jadi ia menjelma menjadi seorang sopir TAON dari pagi hari sampai jadwal masuk kuliah. Saat ini ia tengah berdiam di mobilnya di dekat suatu supermarket, Sakura mengantar penumpang ketiganya yang bertujuan supermarket. Menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu, ia menunggu penumpang sambil bermain instagram dan kadang-kadang membaca buku yang dibawanya. Tak lama, ponselnya berbunyi, notif masuk. Sakura mendapat penumpang yang berlokasi di suatu kawasan elit yang cukup berdekatan dengan posisinya saat ini, dengan tujuan Universitas Konoha.

"Uchiha Sasuke _huh_? Sepertinya dia mahasiswa" Gumam Sakura lalu menancapkan gasnya menuju lokasi. Merasa alamat yang dikirimkan Sasuke Sudah tepat dengan lokasinya sekarang. Ia menurunkan kaca mobilnya lalu mengeluarkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Dengan Uchiha Sasuke tujuan UK?" Tanya Sakura sopan tak lupa dengan hiasan segaris senyuman terpasang diwajah cantiknya.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat, lalu memasuki mobil Sakura dan duduk di samping si sopir. "Udah semester berapa?" Tanya Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"Semester 5" Ucap Sasuke singkat. "Wah berarti senior ya" Celetuk Sakura dengan tawanya.

Sasuke mengerutkan kulitnya "Lo di UK juga?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. "Iya, baru semester 3. Senior jurusan apa?"

"Jurusan Kedokteran, jangan panggil gue senior" Ucap Sasuke menyugar rambutnya yang berantakan.

Sakura tetap fokus menyetir jalanan mobil sambil bercakap. "Oh? Kakak gimana?"

"Nama gue aja" Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Kak Sasuke aja ya? Biar agak sopan dikit" Ujar Sakura tertawa.

Sasuke bergumam menanggapi. "Hn, lo gak kuliah?"

"Gue masuk siang, jam 1. Gue jurusan farmasi" Ucap Sakura lalu spontan mengutuk mulutnya.

'Siapa yang nanya bego!' Batin Sakura mengutuk

Sasuke yang melihat gelagat aneh Sakura menoleh. "Lo kenapa?"

"Gak kok, gue banyak omong ya kak? Maaf ya, gue orangnya emang agak cerewet. Tapi sebenarnya bos nyuruh ngobrol sama penumpang sih, supaya penumpangnya ngasih bintang lima. Eh maaf" Sekali lagi, Sakura merutuk dirinya yang sangat cerewet dan spontan memukul stir mobil.

" _Aduh_ "

Sasuke hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Sakura. "Maaf ya kak"

"Lo lucu, tenang aja gue kasih bintang lima"

"Kak Sasuke baik deh" Ucap Sakura dengan tangan tetap fokus pada strir, dan sekali sekali melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Kenapa lo masuk di TAON?" Tanya Sasuke yang merasa penasaran dengan alasan gadis di sampingnya itu.

"Mau kerja sambilan aja, lagipula daripada berdiam diri dirumah. Mending waktunya dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin kan?" Jawab Sakura menarik kedua sudut di bibirnya.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa gak belajar aja?"

"Belajar kok, kalo lagi nunggu penumpang biasanya. Buku-buku gue simpan di dashboard" Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Lo tipe cewek mandiri _huh_?" Celetuk Sasuke dengan seringainya. Sepertinya Sasuke mulai tertarik dengan gadis bernama Sakura itu.

Sakura tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Gak juga sih, gue masih dibiayai sama bokap nyokap gue. Walaupun gue tinggal di kos-kosan tapi sama teman"

"Hn, lo gak takut?" Ucapan Sasuke membuat kerutan di jidat lebar Sakura. "Takut kenapa kak?"

"Biasanya gue dengar berita, sopir angkot sama ojek pangkalan itu protes"

"Oh, takut sih kak. Lebih parahnya lagi! Supir angkot biasanya sweeping mobil lalu pastiin, itu mobil TAON atau gak?"

"Kalo TAON?"

"Ya gitu, mereka kadang-kadang maksain penumpang turun. Trus marah-marah" Ucap Sakura dengan nada mengadu.

"Trus kenapa lo masih jadi supir TAON?" Tanya Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura bermaksud meminta jawaban gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Gue belum kedapatan sweeping, jadi pengen aja" Kata Sakura dengan tangan kiri mengusap tengkuknya dengan spontan.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Lo masuk kuliah jam berapa?" Tanya Sakura

"Jam 10" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Wah, lo rajin juga ya! Padahal baru jam 9" Celetuk Sakura

Sasuke menggumam lalu matanya memicing ke arah depannya, dimana sopir angkot pada berkumpul. Mobil yang di kendarai Sakura berhenti.

"Kak, maaf ya. Gue kayaknya cuman bisa antar lo disini. Di depan kayaknya sweeping deh" Ucap Sakura dengan tampang lesu dan agak takut.

"Gue udah janji, ngasih lo bintang lima" Putus Sasuke

"Tapi kak-"

"Jalan aja, gue yang tanggung kalo lo dimarahin" Ujar Sasuke menatap mata Sakura yang berbinar ketakutan.

Sakura bersiap menancap gas. "Janji ya kak"

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan. Dengan pelan Sakura memberhentikan mobil saat seorang bapak-bapak yang sepertinya sopir angkot memberhentikan mobil. Sakura menurunkan kaca jendela lalu tersenyum agak canggung pada sopir itu.

"Kenapa ya pak?" Tanya Sakura berusaha menahan rasa takutnya.

Sopir angkot itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam mobil milik Sakura. Dan seketika mata sopir angkot itu melotot saat melihat ponsel Sakura yang tertempel di dekat stir terpampang maps.

"Wow, kamu supir TAON kan!?" Pekik sopir angkot.

'Bego! Bego! Pake lupa kunci ponsel lagi' Batin Sakura merutuk.

"Hah? Bapak jangan asal nuduh deh" Bantah Sakura

"Trus kalo bukan, kenapa kamu yang bawa mobil? Hey! Kamu cowok penumpangkan? Turun!" Ucap sopir angkot dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

"Dia lagi latihan bawa mobil, saya ajarin dia" Ucap Sasuke berusaha membantu Sakura.

"Alasan kamu, memangnya dia siapa kamu? Pake alasan ajarin mobil segala. Turun!"

"Dia pacar saya pak" Celetuk Sasuke tanpa berpikir.

Sopir angkot mendengus. "Ngaku pacar segala, apa susahnya sih? Tinggal turun"

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Dia emang pacar saya pak, iya kan Sak?" Ucap Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura. Yang mau tak mau membuat mereka secara tak langsung merasakan debaran di dadanya.

"Iya kak" Jawab Sakura dengan wajah merona hebat.

"Saya gak percaya!, mana ada pacaran panggil gitu" Ujar sopir angkot itu keras kepala.

"Dia junior saya di kampus, biasanya dia panggil sayang pak. Tapi dia malu sama bapak" Ucap Sasuke

Sakura mengangguk cepat, berpikir kata kata yang teoat untuk sandiwaranya. "Iya pak, karena menurut saya kemesraan itu tak perlu diumbar"

"Pintar akting ya kalian, tapi saya tetap gak percaya. Kalo panggil sayang sama pegangan tangan, semua orang tanpa status juga bisa" Celetuk sopir angkot yang terlihat sangat cerewet.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Sayang?" Panggil Sasuke membuat Sakura mau tak mau menoleh.

"Iya?"

 _Cup_

Mata Sakura spontan membelalak dengan aksi Sasuke. Tapi, demi lolos dari sweeping Sakura memejamkan matanya.

"Kok tiba-tiba sih sa-sayang?" Ucap Sakura

Sementara sopir angkot itu menganga tidak elitnya. "Bapak udah percaya?"

"Iya iya! Maaf saya ganggu waktu kalian" Ujar sopir angkot.

Sakura menaikkan kaca jendela, lalu mulai menjalankan mobil. Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke sedang menahan debaran yang ada di dadanya masing masing. Siapa yang gak debaran kalo udah ciuman?

Suasana mobil hening, tidak ada percakapan seperti sebelumnya. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Bisa kita menepi dulu?" Ucap Sasuke di balas anggukan kikuk oleh Sakura.

"Maaf" Ucap Sasuke

"Gue yang se-seharusnya berterima kasih, kenapa lo minta maaf?" Ucap Sakura dengan gugup.

"Kayaknya itu first kiss lo, jadi gue minta maaf"

"A-ah itu! Ke-kentara banget ya kak?" Tanya Sakura

"Iya, diliat dari reaksi lo. Tapi itu, first kiss gue juga" Ujar Sasuke

"Hah? Masa sih"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hn, sepertinya gue jadi candu"

Sakura menautkan alisnya bingung. "Candu?"

"Lo maafin gue?"

"Ya kak, gapapa" Kata Sakura pelan.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Bantu gue" Sasuke mengecup Sakura untuk yang kedua kali.

Sakura kaget, wajahnya memerah. "Ba-bantu apa?"

Sasuke mengecup Sakura lagi. "Jadiin ini rutinitas gue tiap hari"

"Gi-gimana?"

"Lo berhenti di TAON, kita bisa ke bioskop atau kafe atau rumah gue" Ucap Sasuke

"Ngapain kak?"

"Lakuin rutinitas, panggil sayang aja"

"Sa-sayang?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Status lo udah pacar gue sekarang, udah seharusnya lo manggil sayang kan?"

"Hah?"

"Bengong mulu"

"Gimana gak bengong? Lo nyi-nyium gue" Protes Sakura

"Maaf sayang"

'Sa-sayang? Astogell gue punya pacar?' Batin Sakura berteriak

"Ngambek?"

"Gak kok kak" Ucap Sakura membuat Sasuke menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Gak kok sayang?" Ucap Sakura dengan nada canggung.

Sasuke mengacak rambut Sakura pelan. "Yaudah jalan" Sakura menjalankan mobil dengan dada yang masih bergemuruh dan batin yang terus bertanya.

'Gue punya pacar bener ini!? Mana tampan lagi' Jerit batin Sakura.

"Hampir lupa" Celetuk Sasuke

Sakura menoleh. "Apa yang kelupaan kak eh sayang?" Sakura kembali dengan tingkah kikuknya.

"Gue suka sama lo" Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Sakura menghentikan mobil mendadak. Lalu menepikan mobil cepat di samping jalan.

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Lo tiba-tiba ngomong gitu" Gerutu Sakura.

"Lo gak suka sama gue?" Tanya Sasuke

Sakura meremas roknya pelan. "Bukan gitu, gue suka kok" Ucap Sakura tersenyum manis.

Sasuke tersenyum senang. "Pinjam ponsel lo"

"Mau ngapain? Masih belum nyampe tujuan ini"

"Lo berhenti di TAON ya?" Pinta Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi-"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Gimana kalo ada penumpang cowok, dan hal kayak tadi kejadian?"

"Itu-"

"Lo gak sadar gue khawatirin lo?"

Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan cepat. "Padahal baru hari ini kita ketemu"

"Hn" Sasuke mengelus surai Sakura.

"Gue udah save nomor sama akun sosial gue" Ucap Sasuke ketika pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Yaudah, jalan"

"Gak jadi ngasih lo bintang lima" Celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba.

" _Huh_?"

"Gue ngasih lo unlimited love aja"

Sementara Sakura menahan degupannya dengan fokus menyetir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sayang**

 **Jadi ke bioskopkan?**

 **Jadi**

 **Nanti gue jemput lo,**

 **mobil gue udah di servis**

 **Oke**

 **Gue shareloc**

 **Hn**

 **Siapin mental n fisik**

 **Buat apa? Kayak**

 **mau olahraga aja**

 **Lakuin rutinitas itu sayang**

 **Masa lo lupa**

 **KAK SASUKE!!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Vomment i f u like it *_**

 ** _Sorry baru update_**

 ** _Semoga fic ini menghibur_**


End file.
